Wasted
by Ribbons.Ink.Buttons
Summary: Two lonely souls find each other in the crowded city of Manhattan. Sometimes, all we need is someone to just listen... ItachixHinata - AU
1. Little Known Facts

'The following is an AU story featuring Hinata and Itachi.

Two lonely souls find each other in the crowded city of Manhattan. Sometimes, all we need is someone to just listen.

* * *

A little known fact about Hyuuga Hinata was that she didn't mind crowds. In fact, she preferred the loudness of the city to the quiet of the country. She enjoyed walking alone, being a ghost in the midst of people.

Everyone would rush passed her. Each were all immersed in their own life; too busy, too tired, to care about an unremarkable face in the crowd.

She especially loved listening to the shuffle of the city. The sporadic yet rhythmic honks and beeps from cars were entertaining to listen to. She especially loved listening to people. Sometimes, when she concentrated hard enough, she could make out different conversations.

High school girls giggled, as they would whisper about a particular boy in class. _"He's so cute! I could just get lost in his eyes."_

Businessmen talked too quickly on their BlackBerry's. _"I'll be there in a second. Tell Mirashi to keep stalling them."_

Couples whispered soft nothings to each other or argued for the entire street to hear. _"What were you doing with her?"_ or _"Why are you still talking to him?"_ In the end, they all said the same thing. _"I love you."_

The many sounds of the city were music to her ears. It was evidence that there was still life and that she wasn't alone in the big world.

Hinata preferred it to the empty halls of her house, where people had no excuse to ignore each other. They just did.

Her family didn't protest when she told them she was moving to Manhattan. Her father nodded and went back to reading the paper. Her sister slightly frowned but didn't say anything because her father didn't say anything.

Her aunts and uncles gave approving nods and money. Her many cousins that still lived in the Hyuuga compound shrugged and gave the customary good-bye.

'_Neji would have said something.'_ Hinata thought as she packed her bags. _'He probably would have said, "Hinata, are you sure? Do you want me to go with you for the first few weeks? Be sure to call everyday. We'll miss you Hinata."_

But Neji was safely dead. _'Lucky...'_

Hinata sighed and closed the last of her trunks. _'11:55... the cab should be here any moment...'_ She got up and started to drag her suitcases to the front door.

She noticed the light in her father's office was still on. After having a short internal conflict, she set her bags outside the office and knocked on the wooden side of the _shoji _door.

"Enter." Hiashi's deep, soft voice rumbled through the air.

After taking a deep breath, Hinata slid the door open and bowed to her father.

"I'll be going now father." Her voice was soft but the slight quiver and inflection in her voice indicated that she was nervous. She was always nervous around him.

When Hinata finally looked up, she was shocked to see her father's face. He wasn't crying, but he might as well have been.

His eyes were softer than it had been in years and he looked much older, but kinder.

"Call when you arrive." _Be safe. We'll miss you._

Hinata bowed again. "I will make sure to." _Thank you. I'll miss you too._

With those unspoken words left and soft exchanges given, Hyuuga Hinata left for Manhattan.

When she first decided to move, she didn't think she would miss her home. It was too quiet, too empty, too _cold_.

But now, as she was finally leaving the place where she grew up, she couldn't help but feel sad. Not sad enough to change her mind, but sad enough to wish that she said good-bye differently.

'_I should have said something to Hanabi. I should have told her not to worry and that I'll always keep in touch. I should have hugged Aunt Hiroko and thanked her properly for the treats she packed me. I should have played with Haruka one last time.' _Hinata frowned. _'I should have said, "I love you" to father...'_

Unbeknownst to Hinata, a small tear ran down pale face.

From the outside, Hinata looked like Japanese royalty. Her long indigo locks framed her pale face perfectly. Her eyes were downcast but her back was straight. Hinata was the picture perfect example of a demure lady.

But the façade was beginning to crack. Slowly her face began to crumble until her shoulder shook as she tried to quell her sobs. Her tiny hands covered her face and she wept. She cried. She hiccupped. The taxi driver glanced back but didn't say anything. _Heiresses._

From the outside, Hinata suddenly looked like a child. Her jacket was suddenly too large for her; the gray raincoat swallowed her body whole. Her face was red and her hair became messier. Her shoulders were hunched and she couldn't stop shaking. The picture was no longer looked perfect.

Yet when she finally stopped crying, everything was okay. She wiped her face with an orange handkerchief and blew her nose. She smiled broadly, looking even younger than before.

This wasn't the end. Hinata realized this now. This would not be the last time she saw her family. The next time she says good-bye, she will make sure to do it properly. No regrets.

For now, she will look toward the future and work harder.

'_I will surely make my family proud.'_

_

* * *

_

Hinata checked her bag to make sure she had everything. Her passport, ticket, and wallet were safely inside. Vanilla Chapstick... check. iPod... check. Cell phone... check. Perfect.

Hinata took one last look at her beloved city of Konoha. She will be back. One day.

'_I will see you again soon.'_

With that said and done, Hyuuga Hinata boarded her plane and didn't look back.

* * *

A little known fact about Uchiha Itachi was that he didn't want to be the CEO of Uchiha Corp.

But he had a duty to his family, and a duty to his beloved younger brother Sasuke.

If Itachi chose to follow his own dreams, then Sasuke would have been forced to give up his. There was little room for compromise in the Uchiha household.

So, in the name of duty and honor, Itachi worked endless hours without fail. However, he sometimes wondered if all of this, the money, the power, the fame, was worth it.

His parents were dead. His distant uncle was somewhere in exile. Only he and his brother remained. But not even brotherly love could keep them together.

Ever since their parents died, Sasuke became increasingly reckless. He just didn't care anymore. He partied day in and day out. He traveled excessively and would sometimes seemingly drop off the face of the planet, only to reappear months later.

Itachi didn't know what to do. He couldn't keep his brother in check when his brother was never around. He hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year. He lost contact with his friends from college. Itachi was completely and utterly alone.

The only thing that refused to fail was the _goddamn _company, the one thing that didn't matter.

It was nightfall and Manhattan was beautiful. Itachi felt so small whenever he looked at the city from his office. From there, he could see everything. From the seemingly endless lights that refused to stop shining to the gray sky where the stars hid behind the smog. Nobody slept. Everyone kept moving.

Taking a long drag out of his cigarette, Itachi wished that the world would stop for just a second so that he could finally breathe.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, BlackBerry, Chapstick, Apple Inc., or anything else that is more famous than me. **

**Oh boy, I normally do not write fanfiction. If I do, I delete it right afterwards. Haha. But I finally decided to grow some balls and post something I've written. I do hope that you have enjoyed it. **

**Thank you for reading. If you have something to say, please review. I do not mind critiques. **

**Kthnxbye **

**-Ribbons&Ink**


	2. Strange and Beautiful

**Chapter 2: Strange and Beautiful**

Little is known about the origins of the massive Hyuuga family. Different stories were passed down from generation to generation. Some say that the Hyuuga came from the family of a great forgotten general who died at the age 200. Others say that a prince from Korea was exiled and sent to live in Japan, only to start a family with a Japanese kunoichi. Or perhaps the Hyuuga was originally the descendents of the fire god who fell in love with a beautiful Japanese noblewoman.

However, the true story is hardly as exciting, rather, more progressive than anything else.

The Hyuuga were originally a traveling troupe of monks and _miko_. With their pale, pupil-less eyes, they were said to have been able to see into the future and detect malicious intent. As the family traveled, several of the daughters and sons of the original troupe decided to settle in different areas in order to start a new family. The males kept the Hyuuga name and often times, children of Hyuuga women kept their Hyuuga ancestry, especially if they had the signature pupil-less eyes.

When the feudal era ended, the last few families finally began settling down. The last one to settle down was the main family. They started a new life in a small village near Osaka. The Hyuuga and a couple of other large families then created the village Konoha. Together, the different families started over a new leaf from their old lives.

From then on, the Hyuuga came into much prominence and power. They owned a large amount of property throughout Japan, Korea, and China. They built inns, bathhouses, department stores, restaurants, and even bakeries. Although they didn't create an official Hyuuga Corp. or Hyuuga Inc., the Hyuuga blood ties were stronger than any documents or contracts.

While the Hyuuga family wasn't exactly _as_ wealthy as the Uchiha, they were _plentiful._ Where as the Uchiha lacked in members, the Hyuuga excelled.

So, Hinata grew up in the lifestyles of the rich and the famous… sort of.

If anything, Hinata grew up being _subtly_ wealthy. While she only wore designer clothing, most of her clothing were oversized or decorated with very plain colors. But perhaps this subtle, yet distinctive, style was what set the Hyuuga apart from other prominent families.

While other families had their riches and fame, the Hyuuga had their _wealth_ and _honor_. So although they didn't shy away from public limelight, they didn't encourage it either. Rather, in a very Hyuuga fashion, they ignored what they couldn't be bothered with. Indifferent, Unfeeling, Cold.

* * *

Hinata was seven when she first visited Manhattan. It was a business trip for her father, but it was also an excuse for a vacation for her mother.

Hinata didn't remember much from the trip. She recalled being exhausted by the plane ride practically collapsing as soon as they arrived to the hotel. She vaguely recalled exploring Central Park with her mother and Hanabi.

Her clearest memory, however, was when her father and mother took her to Avery Fisher Hall to see the New York Philharmonic. That was when her life changed.

She remembers the entire night perfectly. She replayed the show in her mind as if it were a favorite movie and she just couldn't get enough of this one scene.

Her father always had a soft spot for classical music. Her mother didn't mind. Hanabi was too young to go. So that night, Hinata did her best to monopolize her parents' attention.

Her father wore a black suit with a gray stripe tie with a silver lining. Her mother wore the navy blue strapless gown. The one her she received as an anniversary gift the year before. Hinata wore a purple dress. Together, they looked perfect. For Hinata, nothing could have ruined the night.

A young up and coming Japanese conductor was guest conducted the evening. He was a king among nobles; just by standing, he was able to transform the stage into his throne. Once he raised his baton, he became a god among mere mortals, transforming the hall into his temple.

He conducted _Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No. 2_, featuring his fiancé as the soloist. The low trembles rippled through her body. The rising crescendos moved her soul. Her world crashed to a stop and began renewed. '_Is this what it's like, being able to breathe?_' Her breath escaped her lungs but she never felt more alive. She felt _euphoric_.

They then performed _Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini_. And finally, as a signature ending, they played _Rhapsody In Blue_ to close for the night.

From that night on, Hinata fell in love with music. She knew she could never amount to become a professional, but she still pleaded with her father for lessons. After months of passive aggression, he finally acquiesced and allowed her to take violin lessons.

The first few years were pure agony. Her fingers were always slipping from position and it took her three months to learn how to properly hold the bow. However, no matter how many mistakes she made, she always continued to practice and practice and practice some more.

When Hinata turned ten, Hinata finally started improving greatly. Her father was very proud of her. Whenever he had guests over, he always invited Hinata to perform a song or two for them. That is, until Hanabi started taking lessons as well.

It turned out that Hanabi was a genius. Not only did she excel in academics, but also in the one area where Hinata felt the most alive. Her father couldn't give Hanabi piano lessons or cello lessons, no; he had to give Hanabi violin lessons.

After six months, Hanabi surpassed what Hinata learned in one year. After one year, Hanabi was at the same level as Hinata.

Hinata never felt so small.

But Hinata didn't hate Hanabi. In fact, Hinata adored her younger sister. How could she not? Hanabi was her precious sister, and at times, the only person that could make her feel better about nearly anything. Everything except the fact that no matter what Hinata could do, Hanabi could do it better, faster, stronger.

Hinata knew she could do little to stop her sister's excellence. She didn't want to stop her sister from being great. But some days, not even love could stop the bitterness from bubbling.

* * *

Moving to Manhattan wasn't a grand act of courage or defiance. In truth, Hinata just wanted to run away and Manhattan seemed ideal. Friends from her Academy days moved there years before, straight out of college. Hinata only hoped that they didn't mind helping her get accommodated to the city.

Two of her oldest friends were supposed to pick her up from the airport and drive her to her newly furnished apartment. But plans changed and they were going to visit her at her apartment later in the day.

To say that Hinata was a tad bit disappointed would be an understatement.

"It's okay Kiba, I understand." Hinata whispered over the phone.

"I'm so sorry Hinata! Me and Shino thought we would have finished the case, but something happened, so we're going to be late." Kiba's loud voice shouted over the phone.

Hinata cringed and slightly pulled the phone away from her ear. "I-it's fine. Be safe and I'll see you later."

"Alright Hinata, we'll be there soon." _Click_

Pocketing her cell phone, Hinata hailed a taxi and she made her way into the big city. Manhattan was different; yet still the same from those many years ago. Hinata already felt at home in the big city. The sounds of buses and cabs, men and women, they were all coming together to create one strange and beautiful symphony, a symphony that no other city could possibly recreate.

Hinata closed her eyes and took in the sounds. For once in a very long time, she felt at peace with the world.

* * *

It was 10:30 in the morning at Uchiha Corps. The sun was shining and greeting the sky. The birds were singing and dancing with each other. It was just too _goddamn_ early.

Itachi rested his head on the desk and closed his eyes. His eyes were throbbing and he just wanted to go home and sleep. But there was work to be done, and who else but him could do it?

On his desk, phone then rang. '_All I ask is for just one minute to myself._' Itachi groaned and answered the call.

"Yes, Ms. White?" Itachi's low voice did nothing to betray his irritation.

"Your brother wishes to meet with you, sir. Should I send him in?" Her light voice was traced with nervousness. Sasuke must have been terrorizing the poor girl.

Itachi shifted in his chair and rubbed his temples. "Yes, please send him in."

"Okay, sir."

"Thank you, Ms. White."

Taking a cigarette out of his desk, Itachi contemplated upon whether or not he should offer Sasuke one. Deciding not to, Itachi lit his cigarette and took a long drag. '_I wonder what color his hair is going to be now? Red? White? Blonde?_ Pink_?_' Itachi smirked at the idea of a pink-haired Uchiha. '_Father is probably rolling in his grave at the mere thought. Mother must probably be smiling and commenting to Father on how cute Sasuke would look._' Itachi smiled as he thought about the past he tried so hard to protect.

_Knock. Knock._ Clearing his face of emotion, Itachi said, "You may enter."

To Itachi's surprise, Sasuke's hair was back to its original color of pitch black. Even more so curious was Sasuke's clean appearance. Gone were the chains and mismatched socks. Good-bye skinny jeans and hobo gloves. So long neon colors and random patches of black. Hello, Armani suit and was that a _tie_?

Hearing Itachi's unspoken shock, Sasuke smirked. "It's nice to see you too Itachi."

"Sasuke… what brings you here? Last I heard you were camping on the side of some mountain in Germany." Itachi loosened his tie and took another drag. '_What the hell am I doing?_' Itachi looked out the window and saw the city move.

Everything was still moving and he was still smoking. Some things never change.

"I'm getting married."

Or maybe they do.

Itachi stared at his beloved, and very reckless, little brother who, apparently, is about to get married. His younger brother, who, only six months ago, was probably smoking pot on a mountain in Germany, is engaged. '_Am I smoking the right thing?_'

Itachi sighed and put out his cigarette. He stood from his desk and walked toward the window with the magnificent view of Central Park. He leaned again the glass and his gaze wandered towards the sky.

"I want you to meet her." There was slight hesitation in Sasuke's demand. Itachi chose not to comment.

Without turning from the window, Itachi asked if he loved her.

"Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's half Japanese and half Irish and is a doctor. She graduated from John Hopkins for Pre-Med and attended Harvard Medical School, and was valedictorian both times." Sasuke recited as if he practiced it a hundred times in front of a mirror.

Itachi turned and evenly met his brother's gaze. Neither Uchiha looked away, as if they were dogs fighting for dominance. "That's not what I asked," Itachi drawled. "Do you _love_ her?"

For a split second, Sasuke looked behind Itachi and then back at him again. In his normal monotonous voice he said, "Yes. I love Sakura, my fiancé."

Itachi was quiet. His countenance gave away no indication of what he was feeling. He slowly glided to where his brother was standing. Sasuke involuntarily tensed his shoulders and slightly shifted to his right leg in anticipation.

Itachi stopped a couple inches from Sasuke; neither broke each other's gazes. He bent his neck slightly and leaned into his brother's face. "As long as you both love each other, I will gladly give you my blessing." Itachi poked Sasuke's head and gave a small but warm smile. "Congratulations, _otouto._"

Sasuke flushed, whether in anger or in joy, who knows.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Avery Fisher Hall, New York Philharmonic, Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No. 2, Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, Rhapsody In Blue, John Hopkins, Harvard, or anything else that is more famous than me. **

**Ahhh~ I hope you like this chapter . I worked my but off all week (I have school... so the hours may not add up to much but still) **

**This chapter is dedicated my very good friend Queen Tulip (not on fanfiction, she's an actual being) :] **

**And kudos to whoever knows who the conductor and the pianist are. :D **

**I hope you guys like it ^^ Please review :] **

**.Buttons.**


	3. Float On

It turned out that Kiba and Shino couldn't come to her apartment; something about hackers and traffic in the city. Hinata didn't really want to know. So they settled for eating dinner at some restaurant the next day.

And thus, because of jetlag, Hinata slept in the entire day. She didn't unpack many things and left almost everything inside the boxes, save for some clothing and utensils. She figured she would find time to unpack later.

As the sun knocked on the window, Hinata woke up feeling a bit restless. Wanting to stretch her limbs, she decided she could explore her neighborhood. However, that wasn't the brightest idea. New York winters were unforgiving, despite the lack of snow, or rather, the lack of snow that lasted in the city. Hinata didn't particularly mind the cold, but with the added wind, she figured now wasn't the best time to explore her new environment.

When she was about to turn back home, she saw a familiar green Starbucks sign. Like a true coffee addict, she couldn't help herself. So here she was, drinking her first cup of coffee in New York. It figured that the first thing she bought would be coffee.

As Hinata sipped her Caramel Macchiato, she began to reconsider her battle plan. '_What exactly am I doing here?_'

She stared at the window and looked at the people passing by. She saw starry-eyed college kids, bored businessmen, and little old ladies walk past her. '_Where are they going? What are they doing?_' She unconsciously gripped her cup tighter.

Hinata pursed her lips and stood up abruptly. Now was not the time to regret her decision. What was she going to do? Where was she going? None of those questions mattered. All that mattered was that she did her best and only moved forward.

_Right._ She slumped back into her chair. Who was she kidding? Of course it mattered. Details mattered. She needed a solid course of action... Of course!

She stood up again. She would audition as a violinist for the New York Philharmonic. Who cares if she hadn't touched the violin in years, she could practice. Who cares if she never studied music theory or history, or even minored in music during college? She had spirit; she had heart.

Hinata sat back down. She couldn't be a professional violinist, she just wasn't meant for it. It didn't matter if she practiced day and night, until her fingers bled, she could only do so much. She slouched even further within herself.

Why did excellence even matter? Why were there people who could excel effortlessly, when there were people like her, who, no matter how hard they tried, could only go so far? Everybody is special in his or her own way? If only that were true…

She could always… would he mind? She sighed and decided to think about it another day. She once again stood up, but she did too quickly.

"Ah… head rush…" She rubbed her temples and slowly made her way out of the coffee shop. Bracing herself for the wind, she gently pushed the door open and trudged back to home.

* * *

Itachi was about to leave the office, when Sasuke called. '_An impromptu visit and now a phone call? What's next, a surprise party for our Hyuuga rivals?' _Itachi smirked wryly and answered the phone.

"Sasuke." Itachi's low voice answered.

"Itachi." Sasuke replied, trying to imitate his brother.

"…"

Sasuke coughed, breaking the silence first. '_Damn._' Recovering himself, he smoothly announced, "There has been a change of plans. Sakura is planning a surprise party for a friend of hers who recently came from Japan. She asked if you wanted to go. It's at the Japanese/Thai-Fusion Restaurant on 83rd St. A friend of Sakura's owns it."

"Ah."

"The dinner is going to be at six."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Hn."

Just as Itachi was about to hang up, Sasuke quickly added, "Oh, and Sakura said to dress _smart casual_."

"Smart casual?"

"Google it."

_Click_.

* * *

On his way back home, Itachi decided he needed a quick coffee break if he wanted to survive the evening. '_What the hell does smart casual even mean?_'

Going to his neighborhood Starbucks, he ordered his usual Regular coffee. Then he added five packs of brown sugar and a little bit of half-and-half. Unlike his oh-so adorable little brother, Itachi didn't mind sugar.

After he got his drink, he sat down in a dark corner to contemplate about his day. As Itachi drank in his sweet drink, he took careful note of his surroundings. College students were hanging around, with textbooks scattered on the table, as they "studied." Some women were huddled in a circle as they gossiped about their family and others. As always, people flocked together. And as always, he flocked alone.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small woman facing the window, with her back towards him. Her hair was in a messy bun and her small frame was in a gray raincoat. Sitting in one of those high chairs, she looked taller than she probably was. She turned her head slightly as she watched strangers pass along the street. Itachi noted her distinct profile. '_Is she Japanese?_'

He shrugged and was about to look away until the small woman suddenly sat up from her seat. Then she sat back down. She stood up again, only to sit down once more, slouching in her seat. Itachi stared raised his eyebrow at the strange woman, but didn't comment. Well, this is New York.

As Itachi took a sip from his warm coffee, the strange woman stood back up quickly, only to stumble a bit.

"Ah… head rush…" a quiet voice came out of the small woman's mouth. '_It matches her…_' She spoke in Japanese. It felt weird, hearing Japanese in a Starbucks, for Itachi. She walked out and Itachi stared after her.

He smirked slightly and shrugged off a strange feeling. He took a quick glance at his watch. '_4:10_' Figuring he still had time before the dinner, he took another slow sip, and observed his fellow customers inside the warm Starbucks.

* * *

His voice felt so real.

_Neji…_

"Hinata, you have to gentle, but firm with the clay. Don't worry, you'll understand after you try it a couple of times." He smirked slightly and looked at her.

His face looked so alive.

"Hey, are you listening?" He nudged her arm gently with his elbow.

Hinata couldn't find the voice to speak, so she simply nodded. He chuckled and looked back at the pottery wheel and bowl in the making.

Hinata heard his voice continuing to speak, but she couldn't make out the words. Slowly, his profile began to blur and his voice became muted. Suddenly, she could no longer see him.

"Where are you going, Hinata?" His voice asked from the darkness.

"To the park." She heard herself say.

"Shall I accompany you?"

"If you want to."

'_Please, don't. Stay home._'

_Bang!_

Hinata shot up from the couch. Sweat glistened around her face and neck.

_Ding~Dong~_

Hinata quickly sat up and looked around the room. '_I must have fallen asleep when I came back…_' She wiped her mouth. '_Drool…_'

The doorbell rang again and she quickly adjusted her shirt as she scurried to the door. She gently opened the door, only to find no one there. Confused, she moved to close the door, only to have a mop of brown hair and parka ambush her with a giant hug.

"K-Kiba?"

"Hinata!" The man in question twirled her around in a circle, making Hinata feel a bit queasy.

"Are you going to put her down anytime soon? You're going to make her sick." A deep voice cut in the from behind.

Kiba finally let his childhood friend down and gave her a wolfish smile. "Missed you, Hinata." Finally finding her footing, Hinata gave a big smile to her old friend. "It's g-good to see you, Kiba."

"And me, Hinata?"

Hinata turned and nearly jumped into her other best friend's arms. "I missed you too, Shino."

After their brief, but warm greetings and such, Hinata led them inside her apartment.

"Should we take off our shoes Hinata?" Shino courteously asked.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." Hinata whispered quietly.

As both males took off their shoes, Hinata realized she didn't have any food or drinks. '_I should go shopping soon…_'

"Sorry, I don't have anything to eat or drink." Hinata chuckled sheepishly as she blushed.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Shino responded courteously.

"Neh, Hinata? Are you ready to go?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Go?"

"Yeah, we have reservations for a restaurant," Kiba checked his watched, "In about an hour."

"Oh! Right!" Hinata exclaimed in shock. "S-Sorry, I forgot," she apologized sheepishly.

"Heh, it's okay." Kiba grinned.

"Okay, is there enough time to let me take a shower and get dressed? And is there a dress code?"

"Yeah, sure, take your time. And Sa – I mean," Kiba coughed. "The dress code should be smart casual."

"Okay. Thanks." Hinata scurried to her room and proceeded to get ready.

Kiba shifted as he tried to get comfortable on the leather couch.

Turning to Shino, Kiba asked, bunny quotes and all, "Hey, Bug-Face, what exactly is "smart casual"?"

Shino sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Why are you asking now? There's no point in knowing since you're already dressed for the evening," he drawled.

"God-friggin-damn you Shino! I just asked a simple question." Kiba jumped from the couch.

"And I gave a simple answer, to which you then overreacted to." Shino replied coolly.

Kiba sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

Kiba mumbled under his breath, "Sucks that Hinata doesn't have a T.V. yet."

"She just moved in."

Kiba groaned. "Forget it, just forget it."

* * *

It took twenty-five minutes for Hinata to get ready. She wore a simple, black turtleneck and black dress pants. Her hair was in her signature messy bun and she was ready to go. Putting on a white pea coat, she entered the living room, only to find her friends fast asleep.

She smiled as she remembered the old Academy days, when the three of them used to skip class to hang out on the roof. Ah, high school. She never thought she would miss her school days. '_I suppose I'll be seeing them eventually. I should call up Ino and Sakura… I wonder how Naruto is doing…_'

Hinata frowned slightly as she thought of Naruto with his easy-going smiles and bright-blue eyes. '_Damn his European charm_,' Hinata bitterly thought.

"Are you ready?" Shino's voice cut in.

Hinata squeaked in surprise. "Y-yes! Shall we go?" Hinata coughed, as she tried to fight down a blush.

"Let's." Shino stood up and shoved Kiba off the couch. "Wake up."

Kiba instantly shot up from the ground. "What the hell, Shino? You could have just nudged me or something!" Kiba growled at his partner in solving crime.

Shino shrugged and went to put on his shoes. Hinata sighed. '_Some things never change._'

With a pout that wasn't very menacing, Kiba sulked his way to the door to put on his shoes. But seeing Shino's back towards him, Kiba smirked and pounced his friend's back. Shino struggled to get him off, but finally did and put Kiba in a headlock. They seemed to be having fun.

Hinata smiled slightly as she saw how her two friends interacted with one another. She went to a random box in the corner to look for her black Jimmy Choo boots. After rummaging through the cardboard box for a while, she finally found the pair.

Putting them on, she looked up, only to see that Kiba was on Shino's back again. She sighed and went to gently pry Kiba off her friend's back. "Come on, didn't you say the reservation for was six? What if we're late and they give it to someone else?"

Kiba smirked and replied, "Nah, don't worry about it. Sa—"

Shino nudged Kiba in the stomach, cutting off Kiba completely. "Don't worry. We put the name under Hyuuga. I doubt they would give away our spots."

Kiba coughed and said, "Heh, yeah."

Just a bit confused, Hinata shrugged but didn't concern herself too much about it. The trio left the apartment and leisurely made their way to the Japanese/Thai-Fusion restaurant.

* * *

Itachi quickly searched on Google what "smart casual" was, exactly. After going through the top three links, Itachi concluded that he usually wore a "smart casual" outfit. Fighting the urge to curse under his breath, Itachi adjusted his plain black tie and quickly retied his hair into a loose ponytail.

He checked his watch again. '_5:20… I should leave now then._' After meticulously checking sure if all the lights were off, Itachi left the apartment, with keys in one hand, and glasses in the other.

Itachi blamed the late work hours for his poor eyesight. Sighing, the Uchiha put on night glasses and caught a cab. After relaying the address in a monotone drawl, Itachi leaned his head against the glass and closed his eyes.

He listened to the cacophony of noises from the city and wished everyone would just _shut the hell up_.

* * *

Sasuke wouldn't say he disliked her. After all, Sakura was his fiancé. But then again, he couldn't say he loved her, at least honestly. To be even more frank, he just didn't give a _damn_.

He had everything he ever wanted: money, fame, power… He even had the one thing his brother didn't have, freedom.

He could have any woman in the world, should he choose to. But he picked her.

Haruno Sakura. She wasn't particularly pretty or nice. She came from a middle-class family of no importance. While she was intelligent, being a doctor and all, she wasn't a genius. She was striking, having pink hair and green eyes, but then again, so many other women were striking as well.

But maybe it was her persistence that made him stay. Or maybe it was her tenacity. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't always put up with his bullshit but still managed to smile after their ridiculous fights.

So while he couldn't say he loved her, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her.

Sighing, Sasuke leaned against the door as he watched his fiancé get dressed. She was wearing a gray dress and black leggings. As she was putting on makeup, Sasuke asked, "Won't you be cold?"

Sakura turned and smirked. "Why, Mr. Uchiha, I didn't think you cared."

He smirked back. "Who said I cared? I just don't want to deal with you complaining about the cold on the way there."

She shrugged and turned back, putting the final touches of her makeup on. "Is the driver ready?"

He shrugged and looked at his watch. "Should be."

"Alright." She stood up and took one last look at her appearance. '_This is as good as it's going to get._' She put on her signature red trench coat and grabbed her red Louis Vuitton purse. "Let's go."

Walking down the hallway, Sakura took her fiancé's arm and leaned against it. "Do you think your brother will like me?"

Sasuke grunted. "Why do you care if he likes you?"

She sighed and took his hand into hers. "Because, he's going to family right?"

Sasuke sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Don't worry. He'll like you."

"If you say so, Sasuke…" She didn't seem very convinced. She heard stories about the elder Uchiha. People said he was cold and harsh. Sasuke calls him a bastard, but Sakura knew he secretly admired his older brother. She bit her lip and held onto Sasuke's hand tighter. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this nervous.

Noticing her anxiety, Sasuke stopped and abruptly pulled her into a hug. Patting the back of her head, albeit awkwardly, he said, "Stop worrying, whatever happens, we'll float on, alright."

She smiled against his shoulder and whispered. "Yeah, we'll float on."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Starbucks, New York Philharmonic, Google, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, or anything else that is more famous than me. **

**Ahh!!! It's been a while, hahaha . **

**I actually am not very happy with this chapter. The characters seem weird and off. And I tried to have Hinata and Itachi meet, but they're both just so damn friggin awkward, that it's awkward for me to write . At least when I put them together. Oh boy... but I'm totally working on it dudes and dudettes **

**So... yeah :] Please Review and Thank you very much for reading and waiting ^^**

**And I'll be answering reviews and questions (finally) today :] **

**Thanks again ^^**

**.Buttons.**


	4. Brighter Than Sunshine

With a small smile, Hinata indulged Kiba as he recounted the many adventures he and Shino had been on; from chasing cyber-terrorists to helping old ladies find lost buttons, they did it all. Hinata was proud that her two friends found their calling, their destiny. Crinkling her nose slightly, Hinata began rubbing her hands against her arms, wishing she wore a thicker jacket. _Well_, Hinata thought, _fashion is as fashion does._

"Here we are." Shino interjected in the middle of Kiba's exaggerated adventure of how the two of them reunited a little old lady with her favorite pea green marble. _Trackers_.

Hinata took a good look at the place. She leaned back and craned to see all the up to the top of the building. The sight was very impressive for a restaurant in a hotel. The windows were tinted black, but had a very modern feel to it. However, there was a sense of reverence for tradition that could be heard from the sound of bamboo flutes and waterfalls.

In a elegant but simple silver font, _Akimichi Butterfly_ was written with a black backdrop and a red butterfly on the right corner, as if flying away from the words.

Shino opened the heavy door and inclined his head towards Hinata, as if saying, "_We__ll?_"

Hinata thanked her friend as she walked inside the place. Everything was surprisingly quiet, save for the music. Just as she was about to ask Kiba and Shino about the empty restaurant, a very loud and jumbled "Surprise!" shocked Hinata almost out of her skin.

A collage of familiar and unfamiliar faces exclaimed. Hinata, in an attempt to calm her overactive heart, tried counting to ten slowly, but was feeling a familiar sensation rush to her head.

She tried smiling it off, but her face was quickly turning red, almost puce. She shallowly gazed at the crowd, trying not to cringe at the overly excited faces, when she caught sight of familiar pink and platinum hair. She smiled weakly at her two friends before succumbing to the sensation.

Shino tensed as he caught onto her distress and was ready when Hinata predictably fainted. Only, he was too slow and an older male, who was somehow closer, caught the unconscious heiress.

Kiba rushed to Hinata's side and was looking very distressed. "Hinata!" A crowd quickly formed around them, all unsure of what to do. Rich men and women looked stupidly at each other, as if an answer was somewhere around.

But, as luck would have it, two answers were hanging around. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino quickly rushed to the girl's side and took her from the male's arms. With a serious look on their face, they quickly laid the girl on her back and propped her feet up with a bag. They loosened her jacket and were about to call 9-1-1 when Hinata finally regained consciousness.

Sakura and Ino were relieved as Hinata quickly re-gained a normal color back into her face. After asking the standard questions of "How are you feeling?" and "How many fingers am I holding?" and so on, Sakura and Ino hugged the girl tightly.

Hinata flushed with embarrassment and bit her lower lip. Giving a small smile, she tentatively said, "It's good seeing you guys again."

Some party.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura. Hinata smiled lightly as she saw them interact. Sakura was hanging onto Sasuke's arm and Sasuke didn't seem to particularly mind. They were the perfect couple. Both were smart, beautiful, rich. They balanced each other's extremes. One was dark and the other was bright. One was indifferent and the other was passionate. And although Hinata had never officially met Sasuke, she heard much about him. In high school, all Sakura would talk about was the 'hot, younger Uchiha' that went to the brother school of their school. Both high schools were considered part of the Academy, but were separated based on gender. The only boys Hinata knew well from the Academy were Kiba, Shino, Neji, and… Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, her childhood crush that lasted for far too many years, was like a malediction that felt too good. Tears and years wasted on an oblivious French boy with too blue eyes. It was an unhealthy obsession, of which Hinata fought her entire high school career to end. She even made a pro and con chart that listed the advantages and disadvantages of liking him. Needless to say, the cons eventually outweighed the pros. But it was only the summer before her senior year that she finally let go of her not-so-secret addiction.

He was here, somewhere. She caught sight of her sun kissed hair and heard his signature laugh that really isn't as grand as she once thought it to be. But Hinata would rather not talk to the living example of her failures. His smiles were insidious, dangerous despite their innocent nature. And when was the last time she had a conversation with the boy? Oh right, never.

Taking a small sip out of her Grey Goose Martini, Hinata took a look at the interior of the _Akimichi Butterfly_ to change the subject in her mind. The first thing she noticed was to the lighting. It was bright enough for guests to appreciate the aesthetics of the food but not enough to invade the privacy people enjoyed when eating. It also blended very well with the architecture of the restaurant, seemingly blending in and accentuating the design. The ceiling was high and it vaguely felt like she was a pearl inside a shell, or a butterfly inside a cocoon, waiting to emerge victoriously and take flight. The walls were made of rice paper where shadows could play games and dance as the patrons of the _Akimichi Butterfly_ enjoyed themselves. Despite the lively atmosphere, everything reminded her of home.

Everything was very beautiful; it almost made her enjoy being there with all of these people. She recognized most of them, but barely. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that most of them were strangers, at most, acquaintances. Although she felt slightly guilty for thinking this, Hinata wished that Sakura didn't host a surprise party for her. A small dinner with a couple of friends would have been better than partying the night away with complete strangers.

But she supposed that it isn't very fair to call _all_ of them strangers. She went to high school with most of these people. Some of them even brought dates to show off. And apparently they all liked her enough to go to a surprise party for her. It felt more like a high school reunion than a surprise, welcome to America party.

But with a small, nostalgic smile, Hinata reminisced about her high school days. Besides being obsessed with the much too happy and European boy, Hinata had fun in her international high school for the brilliant or the rich. She didn't have to worry about her future or family duties. She just had to have the best grades in the class, but her father somewhat lightened up after meeting Sakura. She just had to have the second best grades.

She sort of kept in contact with her friends. Sakura and Ino made sure to email her once a month, and she sometimes ooVoo'ed with Kiba and Shino. But otherwise… it was difficult to keep up with everyone. Ino usually filled her in on the gossip though, so Hinata had little to worry about. If it were worth knowing, Ino would tell her.

Conversations continued to buzz around her. Smiling politely, Hinata gave the occasional nod and "oh wow, really?" appropriately. She inattentively wondered when it would be okay to leave.

* * *

Itachi acted on pure instinct when he caught the petite heiress in his arms. There were no preconceived notions of romance. He did not wish to be her "knight in shining armor" or "prince charming." He just did what any _normal_ human being would do. However, if one were to ask the businessman when he was extremely off-his-rocker drunk, he would probably admit that she felt _perfect_ in his arms.

But Itachi knew the evening was going straight to hell the moment he discovered who the surprise party was for. Hyuuga Hinata, the eldest daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, the heiress of a large and _old_ fortune, and apparently, his future sister-in-law's childhood friend. Talk about ironic.

Dear old dad is probably rolling in his grave. The stoic Uchiha could practically hear the old man shout, "_First a pink-haired Uchiha, now friends with a Hyuuga? Is Sasuke insane? Oh, he'll rue the day! Gnom, gnom, gnom, Nag, nag, nag, Piss and Moan, Blah, blah, blah!" _

Itachi smirked slightly at his less than morbid thoughts. '_Mother, forgive me for having fun at the expense of my dead father_.' Taking a sip out of his fresh, non-alcoholic water, Itachi observed the crowd. He saw some familiar faces, but couldn't find it in himself to bother conversing with any of them. His company hacker, Nara Shikamaru, was talking to the head chef and owner of the restaurant Akamichi Chouji, who really outdid himself tonight. He saw his company head advertiser, the very odd artist who had a penchant for either straight out lying or bluntly telling the truth, vacantly looking at a wall. Itachi wondered if Sai really got high or was just born that way.

And at last, he saw his precious little brother, Sasuke, talk to his old high school friends, or rather; his old high school friends were talking to Sasuke. The raven prince himself was silently agreeing or disagreeing with anything that was being said. The lively pink haired woman next to him though was certainly the life of the party. It was very surprising to see such an open woman like her with his very closed off brother. He silently wondered if she was just after the Uchiha money and fame. Oh well, he decided. '_I'll look into it if I must._'

Itachi was surprised however, that the sole guest of honor didn't seem to be enjoying herself. She was silently sipping her martini and halfheartedly listening to what seemed to be a rather dull conversation around her. With the occasional nod here and there, the Hyuuga princess looked as if she was going to fall asleep in her drink, or maybe choke on an olive.

Itachi supposed he could chalk it up as the alcohol making her tired, but her face wasn't really red, at least it wasn't unusually red. Taking away the permanent blush from the equation, the heiress looked as clear and as sober as a bored Hyuuga could. And the entire Hyuuga clan was known for having a high alcohol tolerance despite its Asian ancestry. They didn't call Hyuuga Hiashi "the Tank" for nothing.

Uchiha on the other hand were complete lightweights. Or, at least Itachi was. Sasuke seemed to have built up an immune system, probably from his time in Amsterdam or his camping trips in Germany. '_One of these days_,' Itachi thought sardonically, '_I, too, shall embark on an odyssey around the world. Maybe then I'll develop a higher tolerance for alcohol and find a fiancé waiting graciously for my return._'

Easing out of his bitter thoughts, he saw the young heiress sliding out of her seat and excusing herself. Itachi watched her until she left the room. No one else seemed to notice and he didn't feel like saying anything so Itachi went back to people watching. He supposed his hobby was weird, but _whatever_. Oh look; a man thought he could pick his nose without anyone noticing. Foolish little man from accounting, you can never escape these Uchiha eyes.

Suddenly, someone lightly tapped Itachi on the shoulder, interrupting his very important game. But he turned with ease and raised an eyebrow at the intruder of his little diversion.

His _otouto _and pink-haired fiancé were standing next to each other, arm in arm. It was Fate's odd sense of humor and wisdom that led to this queer juxtaposition in front of him. Smiling wryly, Itachi feigned innocence and asked, "May I help you, little brother and friend?"

Sasuke remained stoic and unruffled by the "little brother" comment as he robotically introduced the future in-laws to each other.

"Itachi, this is Haruno Sakura, my fiancé. Sakura, this is Uchiha Itachi, by brother." Turning to his fiancé he mumbled, "There, you're introduced now. Let's _go_."

Ignoring his foolish little brother, Itachi stretched out a hand and softly greeted, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Haruno."

Sakura gingerly shook his hand and smiled brightly as she returned, "The pleasure is really mine, Mr. Uchiha. And please, call me Sakura. We're going to be family after all."

Itachi smiled lightly and released his hand from the polite handshake. Itachi reached into his jacket pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it and nonchalantly offered Sasuke and Sakura one.

Sasuke looked tempted and although a "no, thank you" escaped from his lips, his dark eyes didn't leave the cigarette box until his fiancé glared and not-so lightly tugged on his sleeve. Itachi had to smile at the wordless exchange.

After taking a slow drag, Itachi turned to his future sister-in-law. He slowly commented, "I heard you're a doctor." The unspoken question remained, '_What's a career woman like you doing with a bum like him._'

"Yes, I just finished my internship recently." Itachi hummed an acknowledgement as he took another drag. Out of the corner of his eyes, Itachi spotted Sasuke looking constipated as always. '_I'm sorry mother, I forgot to teach Sasuke how to smile like a human being. It seems he took lessons from Freddy our pet goldfish._'

_Pluck._

Itachi looked in disbelief as he saw the cigarette he was just smoking in the hands of the bubblegum haired doctor, now _witch_.

Sakura easily put of the cancer-stick against the marble counter top and said with a coy smile, "Sorry, but no smoking allowed. It's the law."

Itachi quickly schooled his countenance and refrained from lashing out at the _she-devil_. Instead, he glared at Sasuke. _Control your woman! _

Sasuke shrugged and smirked. He languidly put an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and said, "Well, Itachi, it's getting late and Sakura has to work early tomorrow."

The happy _demon-monster-fiend from hell_ smiled a bit too sweetly and bid him good-bye. "It was lovely meeting you."

Itachi bit out a, "Likewise." Once the happy couple left, Itachi took out another cigarette and took a long drag in the direction they left. Exhaling, he thought to himself, '_Just watch. A year after working in a hospital, you'll be smoking these cancer sticks too._'

He glanced at his Rolex watch and noticed that it was, indeed, getting late. Grabbing his black jacket from the leather chair, Itachi too, left the party of the year.

* * *

Hinata left the room to escape from the droll conversation about her favorite thing, _politics_. She entered an anteroom with an elevator. Feeling oddly adventurous, or maybe a bit tipsy, she decided to explore the building, or more specifically the roof. After all, what's a night in New York without hanging out on the roof? alone, in the cold.

Upon reaching the roof, Hinata stepped out with her eyes closed and took in a breath of the city air. She slept the familiar scent of fog, bog, and smoke. But there was something _earthy_ about the air tonight. She opened her eyes and to her surprise, the roof was what would have been a lush garden in the springtime. Although the trees were barren and there were no flowers in sight, the light provided by the illuminated bulbs provided a sight that was brighter than sunshine.

Seating herself in a bench that just screamed as homage to Central Park, Hinata relaxed. The cold, winter night didn't seem so bad anymore. And although something felt amiss without a lit cigarette in her mouth, she wasn't going to start that nasty habit again, everything felt perfect.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted from behind as dread filled the pit in her stomach.

Her Naruto-senses were tingling.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Grey Goose, Rolex, or anything that is more famous than I am. **

**Oh em gee. I am incredibly sorry that this chapter, and what a short chapter at that, took so incredibly long. I suffered from a major case of writer's block, writer's block, and more writer's block. Along with symptoms from real life and school work. Still, it doesn't excuse my behavior as a writer that should be more dedicated to her readers. And although I cannot promise more late updates, I promise I will try my best to feed your appetite, that is, if you are still willing to be fed. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed another installment of Wasted. I hope the characters aren't out of character. And I really did try to make Itachi talk to Hinata. But these two won't cooperate. But! I will get them to talk, I promise! **

**So... yeah, I hope this was worth the wait (that is if you are still waiting)**

**With lots of love, **

**R.I. & B.**

**(tee hee, it spells rib) **


	5. Gravity

Looking back, Hinata knew she should have just ignored him, but like gravity, Naruto always managed to bring her down. She froze and felt her insides melt. A hundred different emotions clamored around in her heart, each trying to claim a spot.

She timidly turned around and it was like high school all over again. There he was, her sun-kissed prince in all his joyous glory. His hair was still untamed and messy, but it was perfect. His smile lit the darkness of the night. Hinata was literally looking towards the sun.

The boy that broke her heart stood before her underneath the stars. She wondered if her past self did something horrible to deserve the cruelty of the fates.

Hinata was about to whisper a greeting back, but someone was quicker.

A redhead with thick-rimmed glasses went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She replied something back, but all Hinata could hear was the loud sound of her thumping heartbeat. Her face turned red and she clenched her hands tightly.

The wind blew steadily and the Manhattan seemed quieter than usual. She wished she stayed inside.

Luckily, the pair didn't seem to notice her. '_It really is high school again…_' Hinata thought bitterly.

She wasn't sure if she should make her presence known or if she should keep quiet until the two left. She decided to just leave before it came to either of the options. She silently made her way to the door; half of her hoped they didn't notice, but another part wished that he would notice and say anything. Of course, he didn't and she quietly shut the door behind her.

She didn't glance back at him, nor did she hesitate in leaving the party altogether. She would apologize to her friends tomorrow. Tonight, she would run away. As always.

The cold air nipped at her ears and cheeks. She rubbed her hands together and pressed them against her cheeks. She tried hailing a cab, but nobody noticed.

A man behind her whistled loudly and a taxi proceeded to stop in front of him. He was tall and although Hinata wasn't certain, he looked Asian, and possible a Japanese kinsman.

He opened the taxi door and looked directly at her. He seemed to recognize her, and he felt oddly familiar. '_He looks a lot like Sasuke…_'

He then said something, but Hinata couldn't hear over the crowd. She furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer to the familiar man.

"Would you like to share a cab?" he asked in her native tongue. His was voice low and steady, reminding her of, surprisingly, the voice of Ukitake Jushio from the anime Bleach.

"_Ano…_" Hinata started, "It's okay, I'll catch a taxi on my own."

"It's fine, Hyuuga. It would be ungentlemanly of me to leave a lady behind," the man replied without batting an eyelash.

'_How did he…_'

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself," the stranger said without sounding apologetic. "I am Uchiha Itachi, and I was at your party tonight."

Realization hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. '_Sasuke's brother?_' Without realizing, Hinata bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to officially meet you, _Uchiha-san_."

Itachi bowed back and the taxi driver honked, startling the pair.

"Are you getting in or not?"

Itachi looked at her through his glasses. "Would you like to share a cab with me?"

Hinata hesitated slightly, but it was cold and she knew he wouldn't hurt her… probably. She nodded and entered the cab with him behind her.

"Finally!" the taxi driver muttered under his breath.

Hinata flushed a bit, but didn't say anything. '_What in the world…_'

"Where would you like to be dropped off?" Itachi inquired.

Hinata whispered the address and looked down at her lap. The silent man next to her felt oddly familiar. Besides being related to the younger Uchiha, Hinata felt like she knew him from somewhere. Or maybe…

The ride was silent and Hinata didn't feel inclined to make conversation with a perfect stranger. '_Even Japanese people in New York are weird…_' She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He was uncommonly handsome, more so than his brother. Even with the thick-rimmed glasses, there was something unearthly about him. Everything about him just screamed perfection. Even his eyebrows were nicer than hers. '_How… frightening_.'

When they finally reached the apartment, Hinata moved to pay, but Itachi was quicker.

She tried to protest, but he merely smiled politely and bid her goodnight. She bowed hesitantly and thanked him for the ride.

Just as she got out of the cab, Itachi get out after her.

"Hello again," Itachi greeted with a hint of irony, "_neighbor_."

"A-aah…" Hinata stuttered out.

'_What the…?_'

* * *

Itachi didn't know why he offered her to ride with him. He reasoned it was because he knew she was harmless and it was freezing outside. What would his mother say if he allowed a lady freeze to death?

Still, she didn't have to be so frightened of him. He was a gentleman and a scholar. _Hah_.

He knew she was observing him, but he was observing her too.

She wasn't very beautiful at first glance. Her eyes were slightly uneven and her eyebrows were too dark. Her pale skin made her seem sickly, as if she would fall over and die any minute. She looked like a child in her mother's clothing and her constant fidgeting was beginning to irk the Uchiha.

Still… there was something more that drew Itachi in. Maybe it was unfailingly polite manner accompanied with a shy smile and rosy cheeks. Maybe it was her soft voice that reminded him of the quiet gardens he used to visit as a child. There was something about her that pulled him in like gravity, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

Seeing her face when he called her neighbor was priceless. It took a lot of self-control to not smirk when she said her address, but when he saw her face, he nearly died choking back a laugh.

The two stared at each other, or rather, Itachi looked on passively while Hinata openly gawked.

Itachi wasn't sure why she was so shocked. Sure, the city is large place, but isn't it possible to live in the same apartment complex as your brother's fiancé's childhood friend without being a complete stalker? _Foreigners_.

Although it took a while, Hinata regained her self and stopped imitating a fish. Itachi took that as his cue to lead them inside the apartment building.

Hinata followed mutely and the odd pair walked side by side. The doorman greeted them, but he seemed confused as to why the two of them were together. Itachi only hoped that he didn't get the wrong impression.

"Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Hyuuga."

The mouse-like girl squeaked and seemed a bit shocked that he knew her name already. She quickly bowed lightly and scurried away.

Itachi wondered if his Japanese was off and instead of "towards the sun," _Hinata_ actually meant "mouse-like." Then again, _weasel _wasn't anything to boast about either.

Itachi sighed and looked at his reluctant companion from the corner of his eye. If the taxi ride was awkward, the elevator was even worse. There was only the two of them and Itachi momentarily thought he was going deaf until he realized maybe it was Hinata that was mute.

As fate would have it, they lived on the same floor as well.

In the same direction.

And right next to each other.

_Hello, neighbor indeed._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Bleach, or anything else that may seem oddly familiar/famous. **

**EEP! Sorry for another late and short chapter .;; I'm ashamed! D: **

**But I do have a legitimate excuse! I was working on college applications and whatnot and schoolwork and blahblahblah. **

**Anyways… I wouldn't expect another chapter anytime soon, but to all the readers that continue to read this short fic, thank you from the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have stopped writing. But knowing that a few people are waiting, I try my hardest to finish. So really, thank you very much. **

**And… yeah! Itachi and Hinata sort of finally talked. :D Cheers to awkward couples! .**

**Puhaha, alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope the characters are sort of mostly in character. :] **

**I hope everyone has a good one!**

**3 Ribbons in Ink with Buttons. **


End file.
